NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics;(2) neuroscience;(3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space and move investigators to increase their effectiveness by putting them in close physical proximity with scientists of complementary skills and expertise. Over the last several years the complete renovation of building 6 has been going on and the NEI investigators housed in that building were required to move their labs to building 7. In that time we have also recruited several new investigators as well as a new laboratory in neurodegeneration and genetics. Recently the newly recruited laboratory of Anand Swaroop moved into the just completed building 6. At the same time other investigators that were temporarily held in building 7 have had to move since that building has been demolished. We have designed and built new off campus space for these investigators in 5625 Fishers Lane (Twinbrook). A newly recruited neuroscientist has been moved from temporary space in building 7 to Porter Neuroscience since his work closely overlaps in content with neuroscientists from other institutes. In addition, we have moved investigators from building 10 and Porter Neuroscience to 5625 Fishers Lane. This has allowed us to develop space in building 10 near the clinical center for a new program in Computational Medicine.